LightInMotion
Introduction: LightInMotion is a veteran, stating back from the early days of La Grande Armée, Loyal to the Emperor and his followers. He is currently a Colonel en Second and a Old Guard Officer. History: As a veteran member of Roblox since the early year of 2009, LightInMotion had originally gone under a old name by "starwars4" and "Drkestlight" later on. This, while not a flattering title can be considered an introduction into a new era. The account can no longer be found due to an hacking incident that had put his account into the void. With a new account, "segermario56" as his alt, he changed his name to "LightInMotion" and has played regularly for entertainment from school. With the lack of interest and being bored with the games, he has decided to join a group, most likely during the colonial age, as his interest grew there. He had settled with a group by Hollowalexs when playing Blood and Iron. LightInMotion then joined a short training with them and embarked on a raid, to IIcarus's France. He later joined mid-summer 2016 and has stuck around ever since that fateful raid. Regiments: Traileur Regiment An old regiment of the old days of France, it was considered a more accurate and damaging regiment until the days where it was disbanded due to activity, LightInMotion does not remember his past comrades, only that he has fought in battles, and has experience fighting in them. 1er: Recruited after the disbandment of the Traileurs, LightInMotion ranked himself in a regiment loose in activity, as the days go by, he would then accomplish his NCO rank, leading joint trainings, drills and mass conscript training's. He would then rank up to be of the 1er officers of the regiment. Alongside with Coinwisher(Retired) MagnumLivius(Retired) and the Commadant, StriveOrDie(General of the La Grand Armee) Commadant many times, until stepped down to let other officers achieve their ability. Of course, he had let them achieve that rank for the sake of helping 1er soar properly to a brand new height. Along with IrishOrDie(Leading Commadant of Old Guard) PoodHoHoPerouse(YG Commadant) and the rest of his fellow colleagues, they have made 1er a very respectful and promising foe to the enemies of France. Although he had no experience with other groups, he had somehow made his way to the Officer Corp using the best of his ability in leadership, communication, discipline and his love for the era and France. Appreciations: To Coinwisher, a good friend and fellow officer of the 1er, although you may had issues with France, I still enjoyed the raids and training's we did together. To Magnum, although harsh, I still appreciate you as a friend and fellow officer, wishing you to be on your game, and to be successful in your endeavors. To CrusadeOrDie, to dedicating this wiki page for the entirety of France, and to being a general meme for the Armee as well as a friend. To the General Corps, StriveOrDie, Viperium, Boombadbing(LouisNicholasDavout) for helping me achieve the rank I am, for leading my regiment to a whole new era, and in general, being there helping France alongside me. To IrishOrDie, for truly making 1er a powerful and elite brigade, and without your leadership, wouldn't be anything without you. To Domeboybeene, for listening and helping me mature and better myself for the future to come. To IIcarus, for helping me be this officer that I am now, and for the ability to lead France to glorious heights. To JamesCreek, although retired, you were one of the first few friends I made during my early years of France, and had became a very close friend all these years. To PoodHoHoPerouse, for being the most nicest and strategic individual I have ever met, serving with you has always been a pleasure.